deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman vs Puppets
Good Slenderman vs Puppets.png|By Gogeta46power Slender vs Poopets.png|by Smashor Who Will Win? Slenderman Puppets Draw Better? Creepypasta FNAF Description Creepypasta vs FNAF World. Which one of these tall, thin monsters will take it in a fight. Interlude Gogeta: Spooky, black and white are the spookiest colours. Zinogre: Like Slenderman, the monster of the woods. Gogeta: And the puppets, the puppet monsters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he is Gogeta and it is out job to analyzt their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Slenderman Gogeta: Deep in the woods there is said to be a beast of unrelenting power. Zinogre: Should you find it, you will be dead or whatever he does. Gogeta: The monster is said to be tall, thin, and faceless. Zinogre: It also appears to wear a suit. Gogeta: If you see it, you are basically fucked, running away will not work, and staring at it will end you. Zinogre: That monster's name is, the Slenderman. Gogeta: He is a beast of the woods, I would advise you not to go there. Zinogre: To be a very feared monster, he has the abilities to back him up. Gogeta: Indeed, his primary ability is the Slender-Walk which allows him to teleport around the place with no sign that he was there. Zinogre: He also seems with the Slender-Walk to be able to teleport to another dimension, his dimension. Or the fouth dimension, either or is fine. Gogeta: Also with his Slender-Walking, he has tendrils coming out of his back that he can use to make himself look like a tree... Zinogre: Or stab the shit out of someone. Gogeta: These are also strong enough to pull trees out of their roots. Zinogre: He has the ability to cause panic and make his opponents hallucinate. Gogeta: He has the ability to control fire, and is able to make a forest go ablaze in seconds. Zinogre: Also he can pick and choose who can see him and who cannot, if someone is too powerful, he can just make himself seem invisible to the target. Gogeta: He can control the weather to make it rain/fog or whatever. Zinogre: He is an experienced fighter too, he has been shown to be able to defeat Sonic.EXE and even Ben Drowned, Gogeta: It does not help that he is basically immortal and the only true way to kill him is to use holy weapons or destroy his body permanately. Zinogre: But if you put him down to the point of death, he will be gone for a while. Gogeta: Also he is known for being one of the strongest creepypasta characters. just being behind RED and Zalgo and a few others. Zinogre: He is also a genious, I mean being alive for hundreds of years really would really boost his intelligence and killing knowledge. Gogeta: There is a reason on why he is the most known creepypasta. Slenderman: ... Puppets Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Creepypasta" Themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years